zendayafandomcom-20200213-history
Something to Dance For
Something to Dance For is a song performed by Zendaya and it was the 2nd released single on the season 2 soundtrack, Shake It Up: Live 2 Dance. It Planet Premiere on Radio Disney' on February 24th, 2012, and on iTunes on March 6th. The song was used in a special episode of Shake It Up, (Apply It Up) which was the first 2012 episode for Shake It Up. A mash-up music video with Bella Thorne's song TTYLXOX was released on March 9th. (See Something to Dance For\TTYLXOX (Mash-Up) ). A short music video (which uses some parts of the mash-up music video and other previously unreleased shots) for Something To Dance For also premiered on television on the Disney Channel. It is one minute long and does not show the full song. The song is also featured on the Disney Channel Ultimate Playlist soundtrack. Zendaya performed 'Something to Dance For' live at the White house Easter Egg Roll in April of 2012. She performs it during the Swag it Out tour and the Teen Fest Tour. Lyrics A dream like this, not something you wish for A dream like this, not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for (dance for) Hey, yeah-yeah... Oooh, whoa... This is something you dance for! There's a moment when you look to decide Who will fall, who will survive That's the moment when you find it inside On the line, this is your time And it's all I want And it's all I do A dream like this, not something you wish for A dream like this, not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for Can you believe it, are you feeling alive? Hit your mark, ready to rise Your body's aching but your heart doesn't mind Feet on the ground, eyes on the prize And it's all I want And it's all I do A dream like this, not something you wish for (oooooh...) A dream like this, not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for A dream like this, not something you wish for A dream like this, not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for For the love, for the fame to bring down the rain By the way that you feel when they're calling your name For the days, nothing more, it's just you on the floor Ooh, this is something you dance for A dream like this, not something you wish for A dream like this, not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for A dream like this, not something you wish for A dream like this, not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for... Category:Songs Category:2012 Song Releases Category:Soundtrack Songs Category:Shake It Up Songs Category:Zendaya